Avatar: Flames of Resolve
by KeyofKings
Summary: The battle between Tsuna and Byakuran comes to a surprising conclusion as the last attack send Tsuna and his family into another world.
1. Arriving in the new world

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Avatar: The Last Airbender

Chapter 1: New World

Inside an orange dome stood two combatants, both beaten and battered. One was a teenage boy with spiky brown, a white and green sweater, blue pants and sneakers. This teenager was Tsunayoshi Sawada, future tenth boss of the Vongola Family. The other was an adult male with white spiky hair and wearing a white uniform under a purple jacket. This man was Byakuran, leader of the Millefiore Family. Both were ready to end the fight, so they took the stance for their most powerful attacks. Tsuna had one hand pointed behind him shooting a continuous stream of soft sky flame while the other was pointed at Byakuran, ready to shoot a powerful stream of hard sky flames at him. Byakuran had black roots shoot out leg while another five shoot out of his arm and started spinning rapidly.

Both launched their attacks at the same time. Tsuna's attack being a large burst of hard sky flames colliding with Byakuran's attack, also black hard sky flames. Both attacks were pushing against each other, neither giving an edge.

"Oi Tsunayoshi, you caused me to lose a great pawn, now how will I complete the Tri-Ni-Set!" Byakuran yelled

"You only saw Uni and Gamma as pawns and their sacrifice foolish," Tsuna started, "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

Like they had at the beginning of the battle, their rings began to resonate like they had when they created the orange dome. The spectators outside the dome could only watch as the released Vongola Ring and Mare Ring gave of more powerful shockwaves than before. The attacks continued at each other until a bright white light appeared in the center, engulfing both Tsuna and Byakuran.

"Tenth!" Tsuna's self-proclaimed right hand and Storm Guardian Gokudera yelled running into the expanding ball of white light.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto, Tsuna's Rain Guardian yelled

"Tsuna I'll come get you to the max!" yelled Tsuna Sun Guardian Ryohei yelled

"Turf head go after stupid Tsuna!" the 5-year old Lambo, Tsuna's Thunder Guardian, yelled from atop Ryohei's head as they too were engulfed in the white light

"Boss!" Chrome, one of Tsuna's Mist Guardians, yelled as she ran towards the light

"Damn herbivore." Was all Tsuna's Cloud Guardian Hibari said before running into the light

"Stupid Tsuna." And infant and Tsuna's mentor Reborn said as he too jumped into the light.

Before anyone else could follow them into the light, it exploded, leaving everything as it was before with the exception of the orange dome and those that were engulfed in the light.

Northern Water Tribe

All was as it normally in the Northern Water Tribe. People walking around the city made of snow and ice. Guards posted at the city gates to see any approaching fire nation ships. Waterbenders learning how to use their skills to aide their tribe. As he usually does the waterbending master, Pakku, was teaching his disciples the art of waterbending when a large light appeared in the middle of the training area. When the light dispersed it revealed to teenagers. One was a tall young man with short black hair, orange vest over a red shirt and black pants clutching a katana. The other was a small girl with purple pineapple shaped hair, wearing a green shirt and skirt, black boots, an eyepatch with a chrome skull on it covering one of her eyes hugging a trident. Both were unconscious

Random Earth Kingdom Village

A bright light appeared in the middle of town leaving a young man with white hair wearing red sweatpants and shirt. The other was a small child with a large amount of black hair, wearing cow pajamas and two small horns at the side of his hair. Both were unconscious.

Forest in the Earth Kingdom

A burst of white light appeared scaring off any nearby animals. When the light dispersed, all that was left was a young man with sleek black hair, wearing a white button up shirt, black pants and black coat over his shoulders. He was unconscious.

Kyoshi Island

A burst of light appeared depositing Tsuna and another boy with silver hair, red shirt, black coat and black pants. Last was an infant wearing a black suit and black fedora. This light did not go unnoticed by the giant six-legged bison flying towards the island.

"Appa, what wrong boy?" A young boy on riding on top of the bison asked. The boy wearing yellow pants and shirt with an orange cover over his shoulders. His most notable traits wear the blue arrow on his bald head and hands.

"What's wrong Aang?" Said one of the other passengers. She was a dark-skinned girl wearing a blue shirt and pants with brown hair.

"It's probably nothing." Said the last passenger. He, like the girl, was dark-skinned only a little more hair than Aang with a small pony tail, wearing blue pants and shirt.

"We're heading towards Kyoshi Island anyway, we might as well see what's wrong." Aang stated

"Fine, do what you want." Said the other boy

Soon they landed on the islanded only to be immediately ambushed. The ambushers had on white and red face paint, wearing green armored kimonos. They took down the three new travelers in a matter of seconds. One of the ambushers looked over to spot Tsuna and Gokudera lying in the snow.

She signaled to the leaders. "Hey we got two more over here."

"Tie them up and bring them with the rest." The leader said

"Hm, you guys are pretty good." Came a voice behind

All the warriors looked back to see the voice coming from a small infant.

"Ciaossu, my name is Reborn."

**A/N: My newest story. Read, enjoy and review.**


	2. Landing in Kyoshi

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Avatar: The Last Airbender

Chapter 2: Landing in Kyoshi

Aang, Katara and Sokka found themselves tied to a large wooden post along with two other other boys.

"You five have a lot of explaining to do." Came an old gruff voice

"And if you don't answer all our questions, we'll throw you back in the water with the unagi." Came a younger female voice

"Cowards, show youselves." Sokka said. His blindfold was removed only to see an old man and a group a females wearing face makeup and armored green kimonos. "Where are the men who attacked us and what do you mean by five?"

"There were no men and by five I mean you three and the two other boys." Came the female voice.

"Yeah right. There is no way a bunch of girls took us down." Sokka said smugly

"A bunch of girls huh? The unagi's going to eat well tonight." The lead female said as she grabbed Sokka's collar

"No don't hurt him, my brother is kind of an idiot." Katara pleaded

"I'm sorry it's my fault, I just wanted to ride elephant koi." Aang said

It was at that moment that Tsuna woken up blindfolded and tied to the post. "Hey! Where am I? Why can't I see?" He asked

"Um, we don't know him." Sokka said

"It doesn't matter; you could be fire nation spies for all we know. We've kept out the war for a hundred years and we intend to keep it that way." The elderly man said.

"Wait this island is named after Kyoshi? I know Kyoshi!" Aang declared

"Ha! How could you possibly know her?" the elderly man said. "Avatar Kyoshi was born here four-hundred years ago. She's been dead for centuries."

'Avatar? Kyoshi? Where am I?' Tsuna thought

"I know her because I am the avatar." Aang said

"That's impossible, the last avatar was an airbender who disappeared a hundred years ago!" The leading female exclaimed

"That's me!" Aang said

"Impossible, throw that imposter to the unagi." The elder said

"Aang do some airbending." Katara said.

Aang then leapt high into the air, breaking the ropes holding him, and floating back down. He then took out some and started spinning them in the air without using his hands in which to those watching broke out in cheers.

Tsuna decided it was finally time to speak up. "U-Um, could someone please tell me where I am?" he asked

"You're on the island of Kyoshi." It was at that moment that in the suit appeared.

"Reborn!" the young man exclaimed

"I believe it's time you explained yourselves." The elder said

"Fine but it's better if we do so in private." Reborn said

"Fine. Avatar please come with us." Elder said

"Right, but first." Reborn said and kicked the still unconscious Gokudera in the head

"Ow! Who the- oh Reborn." Gokudera said

"Wake up. We need to find out what happened and where we are." Reborn said

* * *

The group was lead to the elder's home led by the Kyoshi warriors. When they arrived they sat down ready to explain all they're circumstances

"Okay now explain yourselves. You are not with the avatar and the cloths you wear don't look like any I've seen before." The elder said

"Um, my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada." Tsuna said

"Hayate Gokudera." Gokudera said

"Reborn." Reborn answered.

"Where are you from?" One of the female warriors asked

"I saw the world map and I believe we are not even from this world." Reborn answered

"Reborn, what do mean this isn't our world." Tsuna said

"It means what I said it means. It must have something to do with that light from you and Byakuran's battle." Reborn said

"Wait, who's Byakuran? And more importantly, what do mean other world ? There is only one world." Sokka said. This earned him a kick to the forehead from Reborn.

"I told you we are not from this world. Tell me do you people have dying will flames here?" Reborn asked

"We have firebenders. What's the difference?" Aang asked

"Yeah, and those monsters have been terrorizing everyone for a hundred years." Katara added

"It may be better to just show you. Tsuna, Gokudera show them your dying will flames." Reborn order

Following Reborn's order both started emitting a flame from the rings on their fingers. Tsuna's flame being a bright orange and Gokudera's being a crimson red. Everyone immediately jumped up into battle positions.

"HIIIEEEE!" Tsuna screamed. "What are you all doing!"

"You're a firebending spy!" yelled one of the women

"You bastards!" Gokudera yelled, already reaching for his box weapon.

"I told you we were from another world."Reborn said

"If that's true then how did you get here?" The elder demanded

"I believe I'm best suited for that." A new voice echoed. A bright orange flame burned next to Tsuna. When the fire died down it revealed a man who looked like an older Tsuna with blond spiky hair, black coat, black vest over a white button-up shirt and black pants. What was most noticeable about the man was that bright orange flame burning at his forehead.

"Primo!" Tsuna exclaimed

"Hello decimo." The man known as Primo said softly.

"Who is that that, another firebender?" Sokka questioned

"No, this is my ancestor Primo." Tsuna explained

"Only the avatar could communicate with his ancestor, and not like this." Katara said

"In our world there are three sets of special rings. The Vongola ring that decimo wears allows expience of the past wielders to be shared with him." Primo explained

"Primo you mentioned that you know how we got here." Reborn said

"That is due to the power of the Mare ring Byakuran wore. As you know, the Mare rings allowed Byakuran to witness parallel versions of our world. But our world is not the only world there is. When the Vongola ring and Mare ring started to resonate, the resulting explosion resulted in sending you to this world." Primo explained

"If that's true then how are we going to get home." Tsuna said

"The only way to return home is to find Byakuran and recreate the incident that sent you here." Primo said. "Now does that explain my descendants arrival to your world."

All those watching could only nod their heads in response.

"Good. Now I wish you well decimo." Primo said before disappearing in the same flames he appeared from.

"Now does everyone believe that we are not from this world?" Reborn asked

"Fine, but what about the fire you two made." Aang asked

"Those were dying will flames." Tsuna said

"Dying will flames?" Aang questioned

"Dying will flames are high density that is refined from one's own life force." Reborn explained. "There are even seven different types of flames, each with they're distinct property."

"Cool! Hey guys, what are your flames?" Aang asked excitedly

"Um, my flame is sky." Tsuna answered

"Storm." Gokudera said

"Sky? Storm? How are those flames?" Sokka said cynically

"You got a problem with it!" Gokudera yelled

"Ah, Gokudera clam down!" Tsuna exclaimed

"I apologize for my brother's behavior. He can be very difficult sometimes." Katara said

"Well we'll believe you for the time being. But if so much as step one foot out of line, you'll be thrown to the unagi." The elder said

* * *

The next morning Aang, Katara, Sokka, Tsuna, Gokudera, and Reborn were around a table full of food set up by the people of Kyoshi for Aang. Everyone was enjoying the food until Tsuna noticed a sulking at the corner of the room.

"Uh, Sokka are you okay?" Tsuna asked

"Not hungry." Sokka replied

"But you're always hungry." Aang said

"Leave him alone Tsuna. He's just upset that a bunch of girls kicked his butt yesterday." Katara said mockingly

"With that kind of attitude it's no wonder you lost." Reborn commented

"Hey they snuck up on me!" Sokka exclaimed

"Right. And _then _they kicked your butt." Katara responded

"Sneak attacks don't count!" Sokka continued to protest

"A warrior with that attitude. Truly a shame." Reborn said, false pity entering his voice.

"Hey I don't need to take this from a baby!" Sokka said before storming off.

"Is he going to be all right?" Tsuna asked

"He'll be fine, just let him cool down awhile." Katara said

As Aang and Katara went to walk around the village Tsuna, Gokudera and Reborn stayed to discuss their current situation.

"Tsuna, we have to worry about more than just us finding a way home." Reborn stated

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked

"Like Gokudera over here, the rest of your family followed you into the white light." Reborn said

"Then that means that they could be in this world to right?" Gokudera asked

"More than likely." Reborn answered

"So how are we going to find them?" Tsuna asked

"Are best choice is to travel with Aang and his group." Reborn said

"With Aang? Why?" Tsuna asked

"Apparently Aang is something called the Avatar, so he's being hunted by these people of the fire nation." Reborn explained. "That means he's always on the move and the best chance we have of finding everyone is by going with him."

"So travel with Aang and find the others. Doesn't sound too difficult." Gokudera said. The village elder came in frantic.

"Hey old man what's your problem?" Gokudera asked

"Firebenders are attacking." He said before running off

"It seems we'll get to meet these firebenders sooner than I thought." Reborn stated

"Gokudera, Reborn I'm going." Tsuna said as he put on two white mittens. He put two blue pills in his mouth and entered hyper dying will mode. An orange flame appeared around his forehead and the mittens turned into black gloves, each with blue center on the forehand with the Vongola symbol on it. Igniting the gloves he flew into the air and headed towards the smoke and fire.

Tsuna spotted a young man a little older than he was fighting the Kyoshi warriors and setting fire to any surrounding buildings. The young man was bold except for the small black ponytail wearing black and red armor. What was most noticeable about him was the purple scar on his left eye. Before he could attack again Tsuna intercepted and caught his fist.

"What do you think you're doing to this island?" Tsuna demanded

"I'm searching for the Avatar. Now who are you? You don't look like any firebender I've seen." The young man said

"I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, now stop attacking this island." Tsuna said

"I'm not leaving until I have the avatar!" he yelled

At this Tsuna charged at the young, using one hand to fly towards him at high speeds and the other preparing a punch to gut. The young man narrowly sidestepped Tsuna before launching a fireball at his side. Tsuna flew upwards to avoid the attack, and continued to dodge the columns of fire being launched at him.

"How are you doing that? No firebender should be able to fly that long." The young man said thoroughly surprised. The only person he knew could do that was his own father.

"Let's see if you can avoid this." Tsuna said. He took out a small orange and then ignited a flame on his ring in which he injected into the box. Out of the box came a small lion with a burning mane.

"Natsu, Cambio Forma." Tsuna said. A large silver gauntlet with the roman numeral for the number one appeared around Tsuna's hand. "Mitena di Vongola Primo." Tsuna disappeared and reappeared behind the young man ready to strike. "Burning Axle." Tsuna punched, a large fireball of hard flames enveloping his fist and sending the young man through several houses. Tsuna was barely able to celebrate was two giant rhinos knocked him off his feet. Before the riders could do any more damage, they were knocked off they're steeds by a strong gust of wind and stream of crimson flame.

Aang, Gokedera , Sokka, Katara and Reborn were running up to him. Aang surveyed the damage caused to the village. "This is all my fault." He said

"It's not your fault." Katara said

"Yes, it is. They got their town destroyed trying to protect me." Aang said sadly

"If you want to make up for it then lead this guys away from them." Reborn said

"Reborn is right. If we leave then Zuko will follow us. I know it seems wrong to run but it's the only way." Katara stated

"Your right, I'll call Appa." Aang said. Soon a giant flying bison appeared to which the group climbed onto.

The young man Tsuna had previously defeated ad gotten up and saw the avatars group leaving. "Back to the ship. Don't lose sight of them!" He yelled

From the flying bison they see the village still under fire. "I know it's hard but it's the right thing to do. Zuko would have destroyed the entire place had we stayed." Katara said. "They're going to be okay." She says comforting him. Aang looks at the village again before jumping off Appa.

"What are you doing?" Katara screams at the falling Aang

Aang dives into the water and comes out pulling the whiskers of a giant sea snake. The unagi lets out a burst of water over the village, wiping out the fire a drenching the firebenders. Aang jumps off the unagi and is caught by Appa.

"I know, I know that was stupid and dangerous." Aang said

Katara looks at him and smiles, "Yes, it was."

"I hate to ruin the moment for you two but… what are you three doing here?" Sokka asked looking at Tsuna, Reborn and Gokudera.

"A few of our friends might also be stuck in this world. So we thought we might find them if we go with you guys." Tsuna said

"Great, more psueo-firebenders." Sokka deadpanned

"I don't mind." Aang said

"Well they did help fight against the firebenders so I guess we can trust them." Katara said

"By the way, whose this Zuko you kept mentioning." Gokudera asked

"He was the one leading those firebenders. He tall, scared eye and short-tempered." Sokka said

"Oh, I think I beat that guy." Tsuna said. Aang, Katara and Sokka looked at him dumbfounded. They each proceeded to start laughing.

"Huh, what did I do?" Tsuna asked

"You really are stupid Tsuna." Reborn said

"What did I do!"


End file.
